In general, it is desirable to minimize the invasiveness of medical procedures. These medical procedures may include therapeutic or diagnostic medical procedures. Invasive medical procedures are generally more expensive, and there is generally a greater risk of complication and discomfort for the patient. For example, open surgery, for a therapeutic or diagnostic purpose, is an invasive medical procedure with significant attendant risks. Since the performance of open surgery typically requires relatively large incisions, relatively large amounts of blood may be lost, the risk of infection may increase, and the potential for post-operative hernias may be higher. Furthermore, relatively large incisions require extended recovery times to allow the incisions to heal. For example, the treatment of uterine fibroids, such as by open myomectomy or hysterectomy, can involve an abdominal incision and/or complete removal of the uterus, and therefore can be very invasive. Accordingly, methods and devices that reduce trauma to the patient, are less invasive, and/or enhance access to the patient would be beneficial.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention.